gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY: The Maiden Kai
RWBY: The Maiden Kai. It is a video game of fight created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD, based on the web series of RT RWBY and of the Fan-Fics done for, RWBY-FVAF. Description RWBY: The Maiden Kai is based on the events that occurred between Volume 1 to 3 of the series. From the Vol 4 certain differences with the original series happen because the game, beyond being a game based on the RT series. This is really based on The Fan-Fics, RWBY-FVAF. In The Maiden Kai will reveal certain things not mentioned in the series, as well as improve some scenes of it (More than all of Volume 1). The arcs are divided in the following way. Beacon Arc (Vol 1-3) It is based on the first three volumes of the series. It is necessary to mention that there are included exclusive elements of the game related to RWBY-FVAF. The protagonist of the Arch is Ruby Rose. Mistral Arc (Vol 4-5) From this point the game turns aside of the original series. Being this more than the whole original Arch, though it supports some elements of same intact as for example that Tyrian attacks the equipment RNJR. In this Arch it appears for the first time the Covenant, who has a paper Antagonistic in the future arches. The arch also takes several elements of RWBY-FVAF's Spin-Off, Histories of Remnant. The protagonist of the arch is Cinder Fall, is in addition the longest arch of all. Atlas And Vacuo Arc The Arch follows the events in Atlas and Vacou. More this point of the history must consider a version different from what will happen in the series due to the changes in other arches, though there is no a definite protagonist. Weiss and Winter can treat them as the protagonists in the first part about this. Covenant Awakening Arc (Transition) After Cinder's defeat and Salem several events happen. The arch centres more than quite on the acts done by the Covenant and as these they gain more force as the years happen, also they appear the first years of the following protagonist Flame Fall to the care of Ruby and Yang. As well as Blake takes the control of the White Fang and to be the queen of Menagerie. This Arch uses as transition for the arch FVAF (Flash) FVAF (Flash) Arc (Vol 1-2) The last arch of the series and the final result of everything happened in the previous arches. It is based on the Fan-Fics of the author RWBY-FVAF done on Wattpad. Narrating the events happened between the Volumes 1 and 2, more details join him as the origins of the equipment FVAF in format of Trailer in the style of the original series. Without mentioning that some scenes are improved. The protagonist of the arch is Flame Fall. As mention the arch possesses the episodes still not released of the Volume 2, so this one still this in emission. Gameplay The Maiden Kai is a game of fights in a three-dimensional environment. The characters can move freely for the scenes, rise and go down quarters and chambers. Interactive objects of all kinds exist as the classic object thrown to damage the opponent up to some that cure the bar of life and grant certain Power-Up. However some scenes also have hidden traps that go from a wild band of Grimms invade the scene, or recruits of the White Fang who attack the players. The characters have a barrier of Aura, that as in the majority of games of fight after filling they allow him the palyer's to realize special movements, the bars fill usually by means of blows. However also there exist other methods of doing it like obtaining a Power-Up. Also they have Dust's bar that fills for Dust's quantity gathered by the player. Already be by means of the scenes of the game or in the manners of the game. The battles go from the typical one 1 VS 1 up to 4 VS 4 being this of a style of " Pitched Battle " where 4 Characters share a bar of life, the fighters participants will be falling down as this one falls down. It is necessary to mention that three Playbale Characters will be controlled by the AI, whereas one controlled by the player being this the leader of the equipment. Also assaults will be able to be realized combined already be of offensive or defensive form. Before every clash the characters will have a dialog with his rival who will depend on the one who faces. For example, the dialogs between Ruby and Cinder were demonstrating the rancor that is had, whereas those of Ruby and Yang are more brotherly. It also is demonstrated in the dialogs of victory of each one, since it will depend on his opponent. As well as the showed gesture, something similar happens in the battle in equipments of 2 and 4. The relation of the prominent figures was demonstrating in gestures, an example serious that Cinder and Ruby will not give themselves the look after his victory. Modes Arcade Mode As in the majority of the games of Fight. The player faces a list of Characters up to the Final Boss History Mode The history of the game that narrates the events of this one. VS In this way free duels could be had by the CPU or in Multiplayer Dust's Shop In Dust's shop, the necessary Dust could be bought to equip the characters and to execute new movements. Training In this section, you will be able to train the characters to learn his movements, and to be able to have a better managing of these. Misions Perform missions with certain characters of the game. Some Missions are Canon and reveal data never seen. Boses Battle Face the heads of the game, in an Arcade format. Each one of random form, being Salem the last one to win with a new transformation. World Of Remanent This way, it shows images and contents of the game during his development. Online Play alongside other players from around the world. Tilts can be created by means of the creation of groups. Characters The list of characters. They were mentioned in the Arch where they make debut, in cursive it is if the characters of a previous arch it unblocks a new skill. Beacon Arc * Ruby Rose Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (Who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. * Weiss Schnee The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had it all. Wealth, fame, and anything she could ask for, but her childhood was not exactly a happy one. Her family was constantly antagonized by others for her father's corrupt business choices, especially the White Fang. Wanting to make a difference in the world, she left Atlas and studied at Beacon Academy, where she made new friends and gained a new outlook on life. Since the Fall of Beacon, she has been struggling with new developments concerning her father and her own choices in life. Weiss is an elegant but conflicted woman and even if the world stands against her, she is willing to get back up and show she is independent and capable. * Blake Belladonna Raised by a Faunus couple in Menagerie, Blake's father was the leader of the White Fang, leading peaceful protests concerning the inequality between Faunus and humans, and Blake was a strong believer in this cause. However, once her father stepped down to be chief of Menagerie, her childhood friend Adam Taurus stepped up and began leading violent attacks against the humans, causing Blake to leave the White Fang. She then enrolled in Beacon Academy but hid her cat ears with a bow. * Yang Xiao Long Yang is the daughter of the renown Huntress Raven Branwen, but her mother disappeared when Yang was still young. After her father Taiyang remarried to one of his teammates named Summer Rose, they had another child named Ruby Rose. However, Summer died on a mission. Heartbroken by the disappearance of both of her mothers, Yang went on a journey with her baby sister to find Raven and bring her back, nearly getting her and her sister killed in the process. Once she was brought back safe, Yang decided to become a Huntress and find Raven. After getting accepted to Beacon Academy, a school that trains Hunstmen and Huntresses with Ruby, Yang became a member of her sister's team, Team RWBY, becoming its main brawler and having as much fun as possible in the process. * Jaune Arc Jaune Arc was raised with seven older sisters, and from a lineage of heroes and warriors. However, Jaune possessed little combat ability and had received barely any previous training. But determined to live up to his family legacy, he managed to sneak his way into Beacon Academy, where at first, it was getting obvious that he was not who he claimed to be. Unexpectedly, he was selected to be leader of team JNPR. His team and friends (especially Pyrrha) have been supporting him since, and he pulled through many struggles from bullies to the Vytal Tournament. Since the fall of Beacon and his loss of Pyrrha, he has been traveling with Ruby Rose and the remaining members of his team to Haven Academy * Nora Valkirye Nora was a child living on the streets of Kuroyuri, until one night, the town was under attack by Grimm. Ever since Ren had saved her life with his Semblance, she and Ren have been friends for a very long time. Upon enrolling in Beacon academy, she becomes Ren's partner, and completes a team with Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos after a battle with a large Deathstalker. Ever since the Fall of Beacon, she has been traveling to Haven Academy with the remainder of her team as well as Ruby Rose as Team RNJR * Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha Nikos was a master combatant from childhood, to the point she was proclaimed Regional Champion of Mistral. Since then, she had been treated like a celebrity and a hero, but in spite of this, never got to live a normal life. Pyrrha then traveled to Beacon Academy, where for the first time, met someone who didn't recognize her, and joining team JNPR, was finally treated like a dear friend and sister in arms. Upon joining Beacon, she had developed a close bond with team leader and partner, Jaune Arc and even offered to train with him privately. As the Vytal Festival came around, Pyrrha was on fire, aiding her team on the road to victory, but things got complicated when she was asked by Professor Ozpin to inherit the Fall Maiden's power. Torn between her team and her conscience, she fought valiantly through the Fall of Beacon, only for her to die to the new Maiden Fall, Cinder Fall after a bitter duel to the death atop Beacon Tower, but not before saying goodbye to the man she truly cared for * Lie Ren Raised in the small town of Kuroyuri outside of Mistral, Lie Ren lost his parents to a Grimm attack at a young age, and befriended a young Nora Valkyrie when he saved her with his Semblance. Since then, the pair have stuck together, and eventually were accepted into Beacon Academy, where the both of them joined team JNPR. Since Beacon fell, Ren has joined the remaining members of his team with Ruby Rose on a long trek to Haven Academy, where Ren faces demons from his childhood along the way * Cinder Fall Cinder Fall has apparently been part of a small conspiracy led by Salem for some time. Recently, Cinder formed her own band consisting of herself, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Among the tasks undertaken by Cinder has been the recruitment of Adam Taurus, the leader of the Faunus revolutionary organization known as the White Fang. Sometime after that, Cinder and her team attacked the Fall Maiden, and Cinder was able to appropriate some of her powers for herself. After that, she engineered the collapse of the Vytal Festival Tournament and the subsequent fall of Beacon Academy. It was at this time that Cinder killed Amber, the Fall Maiden, acquiring the rest of her powers, and fought and presumably killed Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. She later fought and killedPyrrha Nikos, a student at Beacon Academy, who was also a wide-recognized combat champion. Her killing of Pyrrha Nikos, however, was witnessed by Ruby Rose, a huntress-in-training with silver eyes. Ruby unleashed some sort of energy attack, which apparently cost Cinder her left eye, her left arm and her voice, and left her with scars on the left side of her body. Salem undertook Cinder's rehabilitation, giving her a Grimm arm to replace the one that she lost to Ruby, and training her to fully utilize the powers she gained as the Fall Maiden. Cinder fought numerous powerful Grimm single-handedly and became a formidable fighter. Along the way, she regained the use of her voice. * Emerald Suatrai The first time we meet Emerald, she was living on the streets of a city in the Kingdom of Mistral. She was much thinner, and existed as a common thief, stealing from shops to get by. Cinder Fall saw her steal a ring from a jewellery store, using her Semblance, and recruited her, Later, Emerald is seen to be better fed and dressed, and she has become very loyal to Cinder. She is by Cinder's side when she recruits Mercury Black and Adam Taurus of the White Fang. She is also instrumental in Cinder's plans to take the powers of the Fall Maiden and to collapse the Vytal Festival Tournament and cause the fall of Beacon Academy. After Cinder's disfigurement by Ruby Rose, Emerald accompanied Cinder to Salem's castle and has served as her translator, repeating Cinder's whispered words. * Mercury Black * Neopolitan * Roman Torchwick * Adam Taurus ' ' * Winter Schnee * Qrow Branwen ' '''Younger twin brother of Raven Branwen, Qrow and his sister entered Beacon Academy and formed team STRQ with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. As a professional huntsman and combat teacher, he spent his later years fighting Grimm, drinking, investigating for Professor Ozpin and looking out for his nieces, Ruby and Yang. He often puts on a playful and mischievous demeanor, but fights with the skill of a veteran swordsman. He cares for his loved ones, but chooses to distance himself from them in fear that his semblance could hurt them. * '''Glynda Goodwitch' * Penny Polendina ' ' Mistral Arc * Tyrian Callows Tyrian is one of the known associates of Salem. He is a scorpion Faunus, who has a large scorpion's tail that is tipped with a poisonous stinger. He has been assigned important missions by her, most recently to hunt down and capture Ruby Rose. Tyrian single-handedly fought Team RNJR, coming near to overcoming them all, when Qrow Branwenshowed up and was able to withstand him. During this fight, though Tyrian was able to sting Qrow and poison him, his stinger was cut off. He returned, empty-handed to Salem, and asked for her forgiveness. She refused to forgive him, but has done nothing to punish him...so far. Even with the loss of his stinger, Tyrian is still a formidable fighter, easily defeating an Alpha Beowolf, a giant, deadlier version of the already dangerous wolf-like Grimm. * Yakimasu Azrael '(FC) * '''Tamashi '(FC) * 'Saurian '(FC) * 'Torr '(FC) * '''Leonardo Lionheart * Raven Branwen The current leader of the bandit Branwen Tribe, Raven was raised by the tribe from birth alongside her little twin brother, Qrow. Sometime later, the two siblings enrolled in Beacon Academy and were assigned to Team STRQ, alongside Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. After graduation, Taiyang married Raven and she bore him a daughter, Yang. However, Raven left him not long after to return to her tribe while Qrow remained a huntsman working for Professor Ozpin. Recently, she has managed to presumably capture the Spring Maiden and recruit her to her cause, as well as capture Weiss Schnee. However, Raven's activities had caught the attention of Salem and her followers, who threatened to destroy her camp lest she works with them. Raven planned to comply momentarily but intended to steal the Relic for herself with hopes of running away for good. But during the attack on Haven, Cinder betrayed Raven in an attempt to steal the Spring Maiden's power for herself, leading Raven to reveal that she, in fact, possessed the Spring Maiden's power all along. After a heated battle, Raven triumphed and was about to retrieve the relic, until Yang reminded her that she could never truly run and that by doing so, she was never as "strong" as she claimed. Her whereabouts are currently unknown after the battle at Haven. New Costumes & Skins 7c9eb4540a7310e0881e3b49fb4ce157.png Weiss_Schnee_(RWBY_Vol._4_Outfit).png RWBY4-blake.png Vol 5 yang resize 50.png Nora_Valkyrie.png Lie Ren.png Cinder Fall Artwork.png Atlas And Vacuo Arc * Nebula Violette * Dew Gayl * Gwen Darcy * Octavia Ember * Brawnz Ni * Roy Stallion * Nolan Porfirio * May Zedong New Costumes & Skins Covenant Arc FVAF (Flash) Arc * Flame Fall ' ' * Vector Shigetsu * A-Polian * Frederick Schnee * Barry Arc * Skyla Sign * Leon * Suiko Winged * Sif Valkyrie * Shadow * Beta New Costumes & Skins Boses The Maiden Kai has several final Heads. These are found in different modes of the same, in some game modes, some bosses usually have new skills and transformations. *'Salem' ' '''Little is presently known about the history of the woman known as Salem, except that she seems to be a longstanding opponent of Professor Ozpin. She may be quite old, judging by the fact that she is very knowledgeable about the world of Remnant, and its forgotten history. At some point, she embarked on a mission to destroy all humans on Remnant, and to that end, she began assembling a coterie of people to act as her agents. Salem works behind the scenes, through her agents, furthering a plan that only she truly understands. One of Salem's most successful agents is Cinder Fall. Among the known successes that Salem has enjoyed have been the death of the Fall Maiden and the acquisition of her power by Cinder, the destruction of Beacon Academy, and possibly the death of its headmaster, Professor Ozpin. At this time, Salem seems at least somewhat dubious of Cinder's claim to have killed Ozpin. At least one agent of Salem is currently searching the ruins of Beacon Academy for the relic that is secreted there. At the same time, Salem is moving forward with her next target, Haven Academy, in the Kingdom of Mistral. '''Appears: '''Arcade, History Mode (Mistral And Atlas & Vacuo Arc), Boses Battle * '''Hazel Rainart' ' '''Hazel Rainart is typically a calm, collected man who hates needless violence. However, one day his sister, Gretchen applied at Beacon Academy as a huntress-in-training, which the overprotective Hazel objected to. Eventually, she would tragically die during a training mission, leading Hazel to join Salem to exact his revenge on Ozpin , the man he holds responsible for her death and the target of his rage. '''Appears: '''Arcade Mode, Boses Battle. * '''Hygroir' * Krak * Ragnarok * Charam Voice Cast English Japonese Spanish Themes Characters * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkyrie * Pyrrha Nikos * Lie Ren * Cinder Fall * Flame Fall * Vector Shigetsu * A-Polian * Frederick Schnee VS * The Fall Duel (Flame vs Cinder) Others Trivia * Either in their dialogues or in the story mode. Cinder Fall and her daughter Flame Fall make reference to Jessica Nigri several times. * Although they are not playable characters in themselves. Ahmed and Velvet accompanied by other characters appear in the missions, either as controllable characters as to whom they must defeat. However, they have the possibility to appear as DLC. * Occasionally when Raven fights on the stage of Haven or her tribe. You can hear the voice of TOSHIKI OVERLORD (creator of the game) say the following "bitch Fuck You". That is a reference to your opinion about the alleged death of Cinder Fall under his hand. Also sometimes TOSHIKI is heard to say "You destroyed my world now I will destroy yours". But interestingly, all those comments are humorous. * TOSHIKI OVERLORD usually makes cameos like a masked faunus with jackal features. It also appears as playable in some missions. Category:Game Category:Fighting Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Toshiki's Game Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Articles under construction